The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. For instance, images, audio, video, and web pages for many different topics are accessible through the Internet. Website owners that provide access to content want to gain insight regarding the performance of various web pages. However, due to growing complexity, a single website can have hundreds or thousands of web pages.
The amount of traffic information available regarding even a basic Internet transaction can be cumbersome to process for the interested parties. Users may visit numerous, different uniform resource locators (URLs), to complete substantially the same types of transactions. For example, the website owners may wish to know more about the number of users that actually add a product to an online shopping cart. However, a unique URL may be generated each time a user adds a product to a shopping cart. In addition, various parties may be interested in how users arrive or depart from certain web pages. For example, one user may perform an Internet search for a specific product, while another user may follow an advertisement link, to arrive at the same product description page. Therefore, the number of traffic paths that users may follow may also be large. For these and other reasons, generating visualizations of the flow of Internet or network traffic is challenging and difficult.